The Black Legend of Ga'Hoole
by Edmond L. Blackheart
Summary: Set centuries after the fall of the pureones we see a new legend being writen, one of black wings in the cold, rising from nothingness to prove the world that a savior can come from anyplace, even from darkness itself.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my very first story in the site it is called "The black Legend of Ga'hoole" and this is the prologue I hope you enjoy it reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the owls of gahoole series nor any other references I might make during the course of this fanfic, this is merely a fan work and in no way is taken as cannon.<p>

* * *

><p>-0-0-0-<p>

It is a well-known fact that on the night of the final battle of the Guardians of Gahoole versus the remnants of the order of the pure ones, that King Coryn, the second embered king of the great Ga'Hoole tree, flew in the day and returned the ember of Hoole to the volcanic circle of fire in beyond the beyond.

However what is mostly unknown is that the day before the battle, he had a vision, brought upon by gazing deep into the very core of the ember, what he saw there he kept it to himself, he wrote down what he had seen in a journal that he kept a secret from everyone until his very death when he whispered the secret to his uncle, King Soren.

King Soren discovered the journal right where his king and nephew had told him it was, what he read there shocked him and never revealed its contents to anyone, he sealed the journal in a secret chamber inside the kings hollow in the Ga'hoole tree, inspired by his own mentor´s secret library,

The chamber was sealed and hidden by the tree itself which had covered the entrance with roots completely hiding it, it has remained sealed for centuries, keeping the book away until it's time was right.

The knowledge of the journals existence was passes from king to king along with a warning to never seek the book until the tree itself knew when it was ready to be read.

Along the years the world had changed much a long period of peace was lived after the fall of the pure ones, and the seed of the Ga'hoole tree was taken to the middle Kingdom where the second base of the Guardians of Gahoole was decided to be placed and its own Guardian's soon gathered.

However nothing is perpetual, and the peace while lasting, had to come to an end, when an old enemy of owl kind raised its black wings and soared to the skies.

Hagsfiend's had returned, no one knew when or how but they came back, and while not as powerful as before they came with a terrifying new ability, they were now immune to saltwater.

Their attack came without warning and they managed to take the northern kingdoms by surprise gaining control over a good part of the lands there.

However they were not completely victorious as they not only had to deal with the owls of the northern kingdoms but also now they had to deal with 2 Great trees and their Guardians, the Great Ga'Hoole tree in the southern kingdoms and the Great Ga'Coryn tree in the Middle Kingdom.

Through it all a balance has been reached, with the owl constantly defending and pushing back the Hagsfiends in certain lands, and the Hagsfiends constantly attacking and conquering more lands.

It is in these times of struggle that we find ourselves at the start of the first chapter of a new legend of Ga'hoole, a Legend that begins with a tiny rounded egg abandoned on some rocks in the northernmost par of the Forest of Ambala, and the whiskered screech owl who found it.

-0-0-0-

* * *

><p>So yes that is it its the prologue to my Gahoole fic leave a comment if you like it it will give me the incentive to keep writing bye<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Autor's note: And here is the official first chapter of "The black Legend of Ga'hoole" hope you enjoy it

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the owls of gahoole series nor any other references I might make during the course of this fanfic, this is merely a fan work and in no way is taken as cannon.<p>

* * *

><p>In the northernmost part of the Forest of Ambala, there laid a slightly aged whiskered screech owl contemplating one of the most unusual eggs he had seen left abandoned upon a rock.<p>

The owl scratched his whiskers in thought, he knew full well what creature had laid this egg, the rounded shape and grayish yellow color were dead give-away of the eggs Haggish origins, yet the old owl seriously contemplated what to do right then and there.

Any other owl would have smashed the Egg as soon as they saw it, especially if it was a Guardian of Ga´hoole, however he had his doubts about it, after all, vile as it´s parents had been, how could an egg that was so little be evil? It honestly baffled him

He grabbed the egg carefully with one of his feet examining it closer, the egg felt warm and the innocence that laid in every egg was very present in the small seed of life in his claws, why were Hagsfiends so cruel and vile when they came from such vulnerable and small eggs? Perhaps it was more due to how they were raised rather than being evil by birth?

Regardless of the reason a single thought crossed the whiskered screech´s head; why not raise the little egg? He and his mate had long since discovered that she couldn't laid eggs and they would never had owlets, but what if they adopted and raised this innocent egg? He was sure his mate would accept his proposal for not only she desired a child more than anything but she never let prejudices cloud her mind.

One of the main reasons he had fallen for her if you asked him.

Deciding to follow that his heart told him the carefully and gently grabbed the egg in his beak and flew towards his nest intent of facing his mate with the proposal.

"The proposal to adopt and raise a baby Hagsfiend" the whiskered screech said.

'It sounds more stupid and rash that I imagined' he added as a thought as he flew towards his hollow.

* * *

><p>Once he landed inside he noticed the absence of his mate 'Elisa probably left to gather some berries and insects, how she loves her snacks' he thought with a small smile "good, that gives me time to prepare for this increasingly stupid plan" he laughed at his own words "you are going to give us so much trouble little one" he added while placing the egg in a make-shift moss nest.<p>

A few minutes later the whiskered screech heard a rustling in the tree´s leaves outside and soon came through the entrance another whiskered screech owl, this one female and about his age although she was carrying a woven basket filled with berries and some dead insects.

"Lissie, come I have something to tell you" the male screech said while gesturing her to come closer to the hollow's corner.

"What is it Sketch? What is that behind you?" she said while coming closer to the make-shift nest "is that an egg?" she asked seriously before and recognized just what king off egg it was "_it´s a_ _Hagsfiend_ _egg!_… You better explain yourself right now" she said looking at her mate intensely.

He sighed and told her of his plan.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the day he found the egg, he had told his mate all he had tought and while she did agree on raising the little fiend as their own she did give him a piece of her mind a rather <em>painful<em> piece for being reckless

They however decided to see it being born and thus they had waited two days until just then the egg shell began to crack ad a small orange beak-tooth came through the crack, they held their breath as the whole upper side of the shell broke and small black chic raised his head looking at them with its big wide yellow-green eyes which proceeded to stare at the pair of owls.

The owl were shaken off their assumptions right there and there, how could something so innocent and pure looking become a vile creature such as a Hagsfiend, there was no way they would allow this adorable innocent chic become a monster as undoubtedly its parents had been.

Elisa immediately fell in love with the chic´s big yellow-green eyes and Sketch had only been a heartbeat away from the same result, they both rushed to the little chic´s side and Sketch was the first to say anything to it.

"Welcome to existence my child, welcome to life" he said while getting teary eyed "I am your father, Sketch" he said with as much ternure as he could muster.

She lifted the little chic with her wings and hugged him, and with love evident in her eyes she said "Hello my little chic, I am Elise, your mother, and I love you… we love you" she said as both owld hugged the little back chic who, while didn't really understand what they were saying, closed its eyes and twisted his beak into a smile.

* * *

><p>That was it guys the very first Chapter of my very first fic how did you like it? I really wanted to write this for quite a while anyway Ill check the comments and see if this little Idea of mine should really be continued anyway see you guys around if the story does well I´ll update it<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry about the delay I honestly completely forgot I had written this story, it was only yesterday that I logged in to fav a story that I saw I had a story and remembered about it haha anyway I promise to update this as soon and frequently as possible, I don't have much time free now but this is a little update to show i haven't abandoned this one yet.

* * *

><p>Branches were broken and tan leaves fell to the forest floor as a black shadow clumsily flapped amongst the branches of the tall trees, trying to keep itself afloat while jumping from branch to branch with the greatest accuracy it could muster, while the bird went fast it lost the silence it should have for an owl.<p>

"Relax Adel, remember smooth and silent, do not flap your wings more than necessary focus in gliding once you are in the air the less movements the more silent" came the voice of an older owl a little above the black bird.

"But father it is hard to focus in silence when you're about to die horribly from a fall!" the black bird said while driving its claws deep in the branch he was currently sitting upon.

"Hahaha relax Adel I'm not going to let you fall" the owl said "besides your mother would kill me if I let you fall" he said while landing in the same branch and wrapping the black bird with a wing.

"Now son remember long strokes with your wings and always watching your landing, eyes forward child remember" the owl said.

"Easy for you to say that father your eyes actually point forward, I see everywhere if I'm not focusing" the black crow-like bird said.

"That's because your head was made to be paying attention all around you in flight, you were meant to be flying so we better get you up there as fast as possible" the owl said as he landed next to the bird and hugged it with a wing "but it's enough for tonight let's get back home your mom will worry otherwise, it's almost time for Breaklight and there's a storm coming" with that the owl took to the air once gain as he flew a couple of trees away.

With a sigh the black bird hopped from branch to branch carefully as it followed the owl about a minute later the bird gave one last hop from tree to tree making sure to flap its wings as silently as it could and reached the tree its family inhabited, soon the smell of fresh blood reached his nostrils and he could practically taste the delicious fur-on-meat his mother had caught while his father coached him.

"Mom!" the black owlet yelped as he entered the hollow seeing his mother carefully remove the bones from a forest rat.

"Adel, how did it go tonight? Managed to fly yet?" she said as she smiled and turned to her odd child.

"He's having a little trouble with the silent part of flapping his wings but he's certainly agile enough" came the voice of the male owl as he also entered the hollow and ruffled his feathers.

"That's great dear" she smiled and used her claws to give a big piece of meat with fur to her child "here you go Adel eat it while its fresh, if you finish quick I'll give you some candy im making " she said and went back to the kitchen to once again begin making candy with some crickets she caught.

The crowish owl smiled and began devouring the meat piece by piece while his father went and joined his wife in the kitchen section of the hollow.

"Hey Elise did you find anything" he said once out of reach of their children's ears.

She shook he head as she sighed "No, there hasn't been any sightings of Hagsfiends this far to the south, and Adel's egg couldn't have been laid in secret considering these are hagsfiends we're talking about, my guess is that it fell from some hags moving their nest to the northern lands, and he was just lucky to survive the fall" she said as she continued stirring the caramel for the candy bugs.

Sketch sighed as well "I knew hagsfiends were cruel and savage but to leave an egg and not be concerned about it, I'm glad I found Adel's egg when I did lest some scavenger fed on it" he said as he took a glance to the main hollow.

Elise turned her head and saw her little black chic sneaking to take a few more bites of boneless meat from the rat and giggled softly "Look at him sketch, such an innocent child, how can something so pure come from those black monsters of the north" she honestly wondered.

"It doesn't matter now dear, he is our child before he is a hagsfiend, anyway let's get these to the boy before the caramel hardens" he said while grabbing a stick and impaling a cricket on it, then he dipped the cricket in the molten candy once and then began blowing in the cricket to harden and cool it, Elise smiled and took another stick and began doing the same.

A bit afterwards they came out of the kitchen with a small plate of candy bugs, it had just begun to rain and they found the black bird looking outside with fascination in his big chartreuse eyes he then noticed his parents enter the main hollow, he then smiled at the tray of candy but he ad bigger questions "Dad can you really fly in that storm!? It looks so fierce and windy!" he said with amazement much to his father's smile.

"Ho ho ho indeed I can why, I once flew through a monsoon!" he said proudly while pounding its chest with his right claw.

"And you crashed right in my parent's hollow darling" said elise with a smile which deflated Sketch brave pose "and that's how I met your father dear" she said with a giggle as she handed her son a fat worm in caramel who proceeded to laugh at his father.

Clearing it's throat Sketch then said "Well while it is truth that I am a good flyer(certain incident not withstanding)" he shot a small glare to his wife who giggled at him "Ihave to admit I can't even hold a candle to the greater flyers like the _Guardians of Ga'Hoole_" he said but then was interrupted by his son.

"Who are the Guardians of Ga'Hoole father?" the little hagsfiend asked of the elder Whiskered owl who looked at his child in wonder.

"I never told you the legends of Hoole and Coryn? Of the Guardians beyond the Hoolamere Sea beyond the barrens and the frozen wastelands of the beaks?" he said as a smile formed in his lips when he saw his hon shake its head "well then Adelfried you're in for a great tale, it all started long ago in time of shadows and despair in a place far into the northern kingdoms, this is the story of the beautiful and noble queen Siv and Grank the first collier and the master of the Legendary King Hoole…" and with that Sketch began telling the little hagsfiend a grand story of noble owls facing the warring chaos and the dark shadows of the ancient Hagsfiends.

"Well Its almost first light now Adel it is time to go to sleep" said the elder owl much to the complaints of his son "Ho ho ho I'll continue the story tonight don't fret little one" he saidn while ruffling the feathers on his child's head.

"Dad?"came the soft voice of the now sleepy little hagsfiend "If Hagsfiends are so evil and mean… does that mean I will be lie that?" he asked with fear and sadness in his eyes and his father was Glad his wife had slept already or shed be crying by now, he was tempted to begin crying as it was.

"No Adelfried, you won't be like them, you are different, I can feel it in my old bones, I felt it since I found your little dark yellow egg, do you know what your name means?" he said much to the little one's confusion "It's old Haggish language that name, it means Noble protector of peace, it used to be an insult to Hagsfiends but I just can't help but get that feeling when you are around, you are destined to great things Adel remember it" he said and gently nuzzled the top of the little crowl's head.

After making sure his son had fallen asleep he went to the perch his wife slept on and wrapped her under his wing "we were blessed with this child Elise I just know it" he said softly and fell asleep with his wife.

* * *

><p>After-notes: Yeah OK I'm sorry about that guys it was just a quick update to show I am not done with this story, boy am I not done with it, but I am a little busy as of late so dont expect much right away, then again I promise next chapter will be 3000 words minimum,<p> 


End file.
